Forget Me Not
by VeelaChic
Summary: When Slade makes Robin, Beast Boy ,and Cyborg forget who they really are, thinking that they are normal teenagers now, Raven and Star will have to get them to remember before it's too late. Will they be able to? BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. Babaloo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok I LOVE THIS STORY! It's awesome and I worked hard on it. If I could pick a third genre it would be humor for this story though! LOL ENJOY! **_

It seemed to b a typical day at Titan's tower. Cyborg and Robin where playing video games, Star was cheering for who ever was winning, Beast Boy was dancing (badly), and Raven was reading.

Raven couldn't take Beast Boy's horrible dancing any longer, "Beast Boy could you please not do that where people can see you."

"Aw c'mon Rae the ladies dig a guy who can dance **_(A/N- when I say dance I don't mean like ballet I mean like dance like in clubs and stuff)_**."

"Guys who dance _well_," she corrected stressing the word _well_, "And don't call me Rae."

"C'mon Rae Cy and Robin dance too."

"Yes and I don't like when any of you do it."

"Well would you like it better if I wasn't here?"

"Well…"

"Oh shut up Raven."

Raven smirked.

Everything was normal until the Titan's alarm went off.

"Titan's trouble!" shouted Robin dropping his game. He checked his communicator, "It's at East 29th street. Titans GO!"

The team went out to face the villain. Beast Boy turned into a hawk, Raven and Star flew, Robin took the R-Cycle, and Cy took the T-Car.

They arrived at their destination to find Slade.

"Why hello titans," said Slade in his sinister voice, "I see your all here…good."

"TITAN'S GO!" shouted Robin.

Slade snapped his fingers and his robot minions appeared ready and willing to attack.

"Stand your ground titans wait for them to come to you." ordered Robin.

The rest of the team nodded and got into fighting stance. The robots came flying at the titans…well most of the titans. They completely ignored Star and Raven.

The two exchanged confused looks but went to help their friends.

Beast Boy was attacking in bear form, Cy was blasting with his sonic cannon, and Robin was using his bird-a-rangs while he kicked and punched his way through them.

Raven used her powers to levitate them away from the guys as the robots tried to dog pile them. Star used her star bolts to blast at them when all of a sudden something struck her back. She turned to come face to face with Slade.

"Hello princess," he said before kicking her to the ground. She tried to get up but Slade was too quick. He quickly tied shackles (chains) to her ankles while she stumbled back. When she went to get up he kicked he hard in the stomach having her fall back he quickly tied her hands behind her back with chains so she couldn't use her star bolts against him and covered her eyes with a cloth so she couldn't see to use her star beams.

"STAR!" screamed Robin running at her but a robot grabbed him and socked him in the head making him see stars.

Raven went to go help her friend when right in front of her appeared Slade.

"You…" growled Raven.

"One down one to go." said Slade manically.

She opened her mouth to say her famous words when he held her down and covered her mouth with duck tape (hey if it's good enough for boxes it's good enough for Slade) she tried to scream but they were just muffled. She tried to kick him but her ankles where shacked just like Star's had been and her arms were tied behind her back in chains.

He got up and muttered, "Too easy." and walked over to watch the fight.

"Raven!" screamed Beast Boy rushing to her side but a robot socked him in the back…hard.

He winced and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Cyborg tried blasting the robot with his sonic cannon but too many robots where holding him down. It took 9 robots just to keep him still.

The rest of the robots held a weak Beast Boy and Robin.

Slade clapped, "Good show titans, good show you put up quite a fight but as usual I won." Slade walked up to Star and ran a hand through her hair.

Star gritted her teeth and cursed at him in Tameranian.

"What do want with Raven and Starfire, Slade!" asked Robin.

"Them? What made you think I wanted them. I merely wanted them out of the way so I could get to you three."

"Us? Why us?"

"Well Robin I have been thinking…"

"A great feat for you." growled Beast Boy. But a robot shut him up by punching him hard in the stomach.

Slade ignored his comment and continued, "…and I have come to the conclusion that together you a strong team because you foolish titans care for each other but if I made three of those titans forget about the other two then that would slowly break them down. But then I thought why just have them forget the other two why not have them forget being a titan even forget their powers."

"WHAT!" shouted Cyborg.

"Oh yes my robotic friend. The three of you will believe you are entirely different people."

Star who heard all of this screamed, "You would re-write their lives so we never met!"

"No my pretty red head. You still had all the past but they wouldn't remember it they would think that they were normal teenagers."

"C'mon dude I'm green don't you think that'll be suspicious?" asked Beast Boy glaring at Slade.

"Oh don't worry your appearance will be slightly different such as your skin will no longer be green."

"WHAT! Not green! You're sick."

"Oh it would only be temporary unless Raven and Starfire ever get you to remember which I doubt."

"So this is like a spell?" asked Cy.

"Yes and no. But find out for your selves." and with that Slade picked up 3 darts and shot one at each of the titans making each of them disappear.

The bindings holding Raven and Star disappeared as well and they got up.

"This should be fun, "muttered Slade, "Tisk, tisk girls you're wasting time. If in a week you can not help to remember they will forever become these people they believe they are. You will find them at Club Babaloo **_(A/N- My sister named it Lol.)_**."

"Babaloo?" asked Raven.

Slade sighed, "It's the only under 18 club. But that's not important...fair well titans."

And then he disappeared along with his robot minions.

"What do we do now?" asked Star.

Raven sighed, "We go to Babaloo."

Star and Raven arrived outside the club.

"Club…Babaloo." said Star as she read the neon green glowing sign.

"I'm not going inside anywhere with Babaloo in the title." said Raven.

"But Raven we must find our friends." said Star as she dragged Raven inside.

The club was packed and a song called 'Switch' was blaring through the speakers.

"Who plays this music?" growled Raven scanning the club for the DJ.

Up on top a small stage was the DJ. He was tall very muscular and he was black. He was wearing a football jersey and had a team jacket draped over his chair.

Star pointed at him, "Look it's friend Cyborg!"

Star was right. _'I should have noticed,'_ thought Raven to herself, _'That's what he looked like when he used that ring to spy on H.I.V.E **(A/N- Like in the episode)**. Plus he used be on his school football team. Heck he could BE the football team…this going to be easier than I thought.' _

Suddenly something caught Raven's eye. A cute tan guy who looked like a very good dancer was dancing in the middle of the floor with this blonde chick **_(A/N- No not Terra. She's not in this fic)_**. He had brown spiky hair and had on a white muscle shirt and tan baggy pants with a silver chain around his neck. He was pretty muscular though as much as Cyborg. A bunch of other blondes where blowing kisses, winking, and begging him to dance with them next. Him and the blonde where dancing inside a circle in the middle of the floor that the crowd made to watch them.

Suddenly the song ended and Raven tore her gaze off of him.

"Raven he is what you call a 'hunk' is he not?"

Raven smiled at her friend.

"Alright you've been listening to the music stylings of Victor Stone." said Cyborg or 'Victor' through his microphone.

The crowd cheered and packed together so she could no longer see the guy who was dancing.

"Attention, "said Victor, "Would Logan please return to the soda bar. I repeat will Logan please return to the soda bar."

"Dude!" shouted Logan from somewhere in the crowd, "You threw off my groove."

Victor rolled his eyes.

Raven thought for a moment _'When he said Dude that sounds familiar.'_

**_(A/N- Ok when I say Victor I mean Cyborg.) _**

Another song started up.

"Oh Raven please come dance on the floor with me!" said Star happily. No it's ok Star you go I…er…need a drink."

"Dress wear yourself." said Star and with that she walked out on the dance floor and began to jump up and down to the music.

'_I hope she means 'suit yourself'.'_ thought Raven.

Raven walked over to the soda bar. Behind it was guy the guy she saw dancing with the blonde. He was talking to a large guy.

"Listen dude I think it's time I cut you off that's three Mountain Dews already I think you've had enough."

"Make me punk." said they guy standing up.

The guy rolled his eyes, "Bouncer! Yo!" he shouted trying to get the bouncer's attention.

The bouncer was about as tall as the guy behind the counter about as muscular maybe a little less. He had black spiky hair and black pants and wore sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes. He also had a leather jacket over his T-Shirt that was black. He also wore a spiked arm band.

"Yo DICK! **_(A/N- Ok Dick is his name so don't get any ideas.)_** We could use your services!"

The guy called Dick walked over, "Problem sir?" he asked the large man.

"What are you gonna do about it pip squeak?" asked the man in a deep voice.

One of the girls in a small group walked over to Dick and took of his leather jacket for him exposing his muscles. Dick reached up and took the man's collar and pulled him down so he could look him in the eye, "You want to take this outside?"

The large man glared but Dick pulled him outside the door and a lot of commotion was heard and then Dick walked back in dusting of his hands. The girls came up and put his jacket back on him. All the girls seemed to be wearing black like Dick it was as if they were his groupies.

Dick made to back into his 'bouncer corner' when he spotted Starfire dancing. He stared at her for a long time and Raven thought that this was starting to get familiar.

She broke out of her train of thought when a glass was set down in front of her.

"Tea, lemon on the side." said the guy behind the counter.

"How did you know what I was going to order?" she asked still looking at the glass.

"Lucky guess."

She looked up at him and the first thing she noticed was his forest green eyes that stood out from his tan skin.

"You seem like the tea type," he said resting his elbows on the counter."

Suddenly something in her mind clicked, "Beast Boy?"

"The Beastie Boys? No this is Will Smith. They cool though."

Raven smirked at his lousy grammar. Yes this was defiantly Beast Boy.

"Yo, Logan." said a voice next to him. It was Dick the bouncer.

_**(A/N- Ok when I say Logan I mean Beast Boy)  
**_

"What's up dude?"

"Look at that girl." Dick pointed to Starfire dancing happily on the dance floor.

Logan gave a low whistle, "She's something to look at."

"What do I say to her?"

"Ok, "said Logan, "Go up to her and say 'Hey honey bunches'."

"Ok," said Dick.

"Dude you nervous?"

Dick frowned, "Kinda."

"Well go get her!" said Logan pushing him out onto the dance floor.

Dick walked up Star and said, "Hey Honey Bunches of Oats."

Logan slapped his own forehead, "I didn't mean the breakfast cereal." he said to himself.

Raven could feel a smile tugging at her lips. That was just too funny.

But of course Star being Star didn't notice anything strange and said , "Hello mysterious stranger. Have you happened to see Robin?"

"A bird's in here?" asked Dick confused.

Then Raven finally got it. Dick was Robin. It all fit.

**_(A/N- Ok when I say Dick I mean Robin) _**

Just then about 15 blondes came up to Logan.

"Logan," whined one, "When are you gonna dance with me."

The rest of them argues that he was going to dance with them.

"Relax ladies there's enough Logan to go around. Besides ladies the club is closing soon any ways."

All the girls gave pouts and walked away sadly.

Logan gave a cocky grin and leaned on the counter next to Rae.

Raven turned back around to face Logan, "So your Logan right?"

"The one and only."

"Logan what? Do you have a last name?"

"I'm Logan at ya, honey."

Raven rolled here eyes at his lame pick up line.

"Attention," Victors voice was heard through the speakers, "The club is now closed."

There were groans from the crowd.

"HEY!" said Victor, "It's a school night."

Logan walked over to Dick and Victor and they all began to shoo people out the doors but Raven and Starfire stayed.

"Yo ladies the club is closed." said Vic.

"Chill Vic," said Logan.

"Wanna drink," he asked Star.

"That would be most refreshing thank you."

He handed her a water and she downed in a second.

"So…" said Raven. She had to find a way for them to remember, "Where do you guys live?"

"We're roommates in an apartment on East 29th Street."

East 29th Street. That made the two girls throats dry as they remembered the days events.

"You?" asked Dick.

"We live in a tower shaped like a T." said Star. She obviously had gotten the hint at who these guys actually were.

"I hate to be the one to tell you girls but that doesn't sound foundationally safe." said Vic.

"You guys sisters?" asked Logan.

"No we're like roommates." said Raven.

"So you two are all alone in that big empty house?" asked Logan.

Dick slapped dick upside the head.

Starfire turned and spoke quietly to Victor, "Logan is quite the women slaughterer is he not?"

"Huh?"

Raven walked up tot the two of them, "She means lady killer."

"Oh. Yeah I guess so. He's the type who gets all the girls who've got food names like Candy, Cookie, Muffin, and Pistachio…"

"Pistachio?" asked Raven.

"Yeah she was creepy chick. We don't talk about her much…You two don't have food names do you?"

They both shook they're heads.

Fortunately Logan and Dick where to busy playing basketball with the dish rag and freezer to hear their conversation…

Raven decided it was time to get right to the point, "Have you guys ever heard of the Titans?"

The who?" asked Vic.

"Aren't they a Greek myth?" asked Dick.

"A Greek Myth? Dude Xena she was hot!" said Logan.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"No," said Raven getting aggravated, "I mean the team. They had 3 guys and 2 girls." _'This is getting so painfully obvious'_ she thought to herself.

"Did you ever realize that's how it always is 2 girls and 3 guys it just doesn't add up." said Dick.

"Yeah, you've got the cute girl," he began to tick them off on his fingers, "the creepy chick…,"

Raven scowled.

"…the strong one, the leader, and the comic relief."

"Yup," said Victor, "and then there's that one guy who doesn't get anyone."

"Yeah man, "said Dick, "and every time the cute girl and the leader get together."

Star began blushing like mad.

"Yeah I know," said Logan, "and then the creepy chick and the comic relief. I never get how that happens either."

Raven was so glad she had her hood up to hide her blush. _'Her and Beast Boy? Like that would happen? Pssh, yeah right.'_

"No," said Raven getting frustrated, "I mean the Teen Titans the superhero team."

Victor burst out laughing, "A super hero team? Gawd I would kill myself if I was part of the spandex wearing Teen Titans."

The other two boys laughed as well.

"So you've never heard of them?" asked Star.

"It does ring a bell though," said Dick.

"You too?" asked Logan.

"Man this weird like we're all going crazy," laughed Victor.

"Listen ladies you two better go. Oh yeah and by the way girls nice costumes." said Logan winking at Raven.

Raven blushed and her and Star left and flew back to their big empty tower sadly.

Star walked over slowly to the game station where her friends were playing their game. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Raven," said Star.

"Yeah Star?"

"It feels like my friends are gone although they are still there."

"I know Star it feels like that for me too."

"I miss Robin."

"I know."

Star flew over to the coach and sat right where Robin always sat and started to cry.

"It is not fair."

"No way in h it is Star."

"I miss my friends."

"Me too Star."

"Even Beast Boy?"

"Even Beast Boy."

And in her mind Raven added '_Especially Beast Boy'_.

_**Awwwww….I LOVE THIS STORY! I'll update soon! The more reviews the faster I update! So review!**_


	2. TGIF

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Ok guys sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school and all these algebra problems! But any hoo on with the STORY! **_

Raven and Starfire went back to their rooms and fell asleep.

Raven woke up at 8 a.m. which was too late for Raven's taste. But it didn't seem to matter right now. It didn't matter that Raven forgot her herbal tea this morning. It didn't matter she didn't meditate all the mattered was getting her friends back. Or at least…back to who they used to be.

"Good morning friend Raven," said Starfire with out her usual pep as she floated into the main room.

"Morning Star," said Raven who if possible was even more monotonously than usual.

Star floated over to the couch her eyes had bags underneath them probably from lack of sleep worrying over Rob-err her friends.

The two stared out of the huge windows and across the lake that surrounded the tower.

To Star it didn't seem to be such a glorious day. Not even if the sun was shining it was not at all good day because her Rob-err friends did not even know her name or much less know that she even existed.

"Friend Raven have you done the planning?" asked Star turning to face her hooded friend.

"Well maybe we could go down to the club tonight…" said Raven not even turning to face Star.

"The Club of the Babaloo?"

Raven smirked at the name. Of all the places Slade could have sent her friends it was a club named Babaloo. He was losing his touch.

"And perhaps we should research 'My Knees Cussed'?" asked Star.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I think you mean amnesia Star."

"Yes thank you friend Raven."

The two girls went on the net to search for ways to help their friends and meanwhile….

(A/N- Ok I bet you guys are ready for the humor well voila!)

Our three dear titans: Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg who are currently going by Dick, Logan, and Victor incidentally believe them selves to be normal teenagers. And what do normal teens do on a Friday morning? School…

In Jump City High school on the first floor, room 18, Ms. March's social studies class sat Victor, Logan, and Dick…

Victor (Cyborg) sat in the front of the class room with his football letterman's jacket on and a white shirt and jeans with his book open and assigned homework out ready for class. He was sitting next to another fellow jock who looked as if he had taken too many footballs to the head.

In the back of the class sat Logan (Beast Boy) wearing a white T-shirt and green baggy pants with his feet up on the desk. His tan arms were behind his head propping it up as he tilted his chair back. His history book was still sitting in his book bag where it had been ever since he was handed the book in the beginning of the year **_(A/N- well you know that's what he thinks because he's been brain washed and all so I REALLY hope you guys understand what I'm getting at…yeah ok if you don't then your basically screwed.)_** He was surrounded by a few of the blonde girl's who were at the club last night.

In the row in front of Logan was Dick (Robin) who was wearing his dark shades and a black T-shirt and black jeans. His 'groupies' (the girl's who hang around with him cause he's the bouncer and he's cool LOL ya know) were busy getting out his stuff for class.

The bell rung and Ms. March walked in to class. She was a skinny elderly lady who had her gray hair back in a bun and a tan skirt suit on. She had a stern look on her face as she walked down the isle's collecting homework.

"Mr. Logan," she said as she stopped at his desk, "I wonder if today by chance you did your homework."

"Yo Ms. March," said Logan, "you see I was going to but…"

Ms. March held up a hand to stop him, "Mr. Logan every day I ask you if you did your homework, and every day I get a different excuse."

"Well you know I didn't want to disappoint you by breaking the cycle," said Logan with a cocky grin.

"Well do you plan on handing it in Monday Mr. Logan?" asked Ms. March getting frustrated.

_**(A/N- Today's Friday.)**_

"Sorry Ms. March Monday's not good for me see I have a date this weekend."

Logan could have sworn he heard a growl emit from Ms. March's throat.

"Another one of your many girls? What's the name this time Candy, Muffin, Cream Sickle?"

"Pistachio?" offered Victor from the front row.

"Pistachio?" questioned Ms. March.

"You don't wanna know."

"Actually I think it's like Marsha or something." said Logan.

Dick rolled his eyes behind his dark frames, "Logan it's Mary."

Logan shrugged, "Whatever."

Ms. March opened her mouth to scold Logan but he beat her to the punch, "Detention Mr. Logan!" he said before she could get the words out of her mouth. He smiled at his perfect imitation of her.

Ms. March glowered and went to the front to teach the class.

The school day came went and before any of them knew it the time was 6pm and all three boys were at their apartment on East 29th Street.

"Pass the pepperoni," said Dick nodding at Victor to pass him the pizza box.

"Thank gawd I'm eating at the restaurant because seeing you two eat that poor defenseless animal makes me sick," said Logan.

"Shut up man meat rocks!" said Victor punching a fist into the air.

"Amen!" said Dick.

Logan rolled his eyes as he began buttoning his dress shirt, "So how do I look?" asked Logan doing poses that you might see the male models in catalogues do.

Logan was wearing baggy jean pants and a white dress shirt over his white beater. His dress shirt was just all buttoned except the 4 top buttons.

Dick pretended to faint and Victor mad his voice sound like a girl's, "Oh Logan you are so strong and manly!" said Victor fanning himself. The two boys broke into the laughter.

"Shut up!" said Logan throwing a gray pillow off the couch and into the face of Victor.

The living room walls were painted red and the floor was a yellow carpet. They had a large tinted window and a big screen TV in front of it (oh yeah they hooked up) with a game station hooked up in it. They had a large black couch with gray pillows and a blue squishy lounge chair.

"So you got a date with Maria huh?" asked Victor.

"Dude," corrected Logan, "its Melissa."

"Actually guys its Mary." said Dick.

Logan sat down on the couch next to Dick while Victor played a one player racing game on the game station.

"Just like power rangers," muttered Logan.

"What the heck are you talking about?" questioned Dick.

"I was just thinking about what those two girls said yesterday at the club. The 2 girls and 3 guys thing. It's just like power rangers."

Dick opened his mouth to make a remark about how dumb Logan was when he shut it and nodded, "You know what your right. It IS just like power rangers."

There was a long eerie silence when the two boys stared into space contemplating …err power rangers when Victor broke the silence, "You guys are sad strange little men."

Vic laughed, "So where are you taking Melody?"

Logan cocked his head, "Don't you mean Meredith?"

Dick groaned, "I told you it's MARY!"

Logan shrugged, "Some fancy restaurant with 'Le' in the title."

"Classy."

Vic nodded, "Smart."

Logan put his hands behind his head, "Cheap."

The boys nodded and laughed.

"Hey" said Logan defensively, "working at a soda bar doesn't exactly come with a big bonus."

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I bet that's Meghan." Logan.

"I thought it was Martha?" said Vic.

"Oh my gawd for the last time its MARY!" said Dick frustrated.

Logan opened the door and his date walked in.

Her sandy blonde hair fell to her waist and she was all dolled up for their date.

"Ready to go Logan?" she asked in sweet voice.

"No problem Millie." said Logan heading for the door.

But the girl but her hands on her hips, "It's Sharon."

Logan gave Vic and Dick pleading looks but they just looked like they were about to burst with laughter, "Um…." said Logan, "Millie's just a pet name like Sweetie, Honey, and Millie…"

Sharon raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject.

Logan let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "So see you two at the club later than?" asked Logan.

"Yeah sure bye dude," said Vic smiling at Logan's misfortunate situation.

"Yeah," said Dick, "Bye Logan I hope you and your Millie have fun."

Logan glared at them before shutting the door.

Victor and Dick looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

Meanwhile back at the tower…..

"Friend Raven…" said Star looking guiltily at the floor.

Raven looked up at Star from the book she had been reading about memory loss. She sat up from the couch, "Yes Star?"

"Do remember when you instructed me to do the printing out of the information gathered over the 'net of inter'?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Yes…"

"Well I merely pressed the 'print' button but the computer and all of it's horribleness said it was out of the paper…and you see friend Raven since we are currently out of the 'paper' I thought merely using the nose blowing device you call the 'tish ewws' would work…"

Raven groaned and began to message her temples, "Star did you put tissues in the printer?"

"I am sorry friend Raven! I am a horrible person and should be banished! I did the crashing of the computer!" Star began to sob in her hands.

**_(A/N- Ok Star isn't dumb she's just not familiar about some stuff on earth. Cause she's really smart she just didn't understand how to use the printer! A lot of perople could make the same mistake! )_**

Raven sighed, "Its ok Star I'll just get Cyborg to fix…"

Raven stopped in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't get Cyborg to fix it. Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy….what could they ever do without them?

Star sighed, "I thank you for your forgiveness friend!" said Star running over and flinging her arms around Raven in a bone crushing hug.

"Star…can't….breath," choked Raven.

"Sorry."

"It's ok it's about time we get to the club anyway."

They girl's sighed in unison and flew out the door.

They finally reached the club and walked past the neon sign and through the door only to be greeted by a loud blast of music.

It was as packed a last night and possibly even more so. The soda bar had a 'Closed' sign on it at the moment which meant Beast Boy or Logan as he went by at the moment wasn't here yet. Victor Stone (Cyborg) was up on the small stage mixing tunes. He a light blue shirt and jeans and was busy taking requests by a bunch of girls.

Dick (Robin) was off in his 'bouncer corner' with his 'groupies'. He was wearing his leather jacket and a white shirt with black pants.

_**(A/N- Hehehe I love writing what people are wearing!) **_

Starfire squealed, "Oh friend Raven I am loving this song! Will you not come dance with me?"

"Um no sorry Star I think I'll just sit down for a little while."

Star nodded and ran out to the floor jumping up and own to the rhythm of the song.

Raven sat down at one of the bar stools.

"HEY!" said a voice behind her.

Raven jumped and turned around to come face to face with Logan.

"Don't do that." she said through gritted teeth.

Logan rolled his eyes and took down the closed sign, "So why aren't you out their dancing with your friend?"

Raven pulled up her hood, "I don't dance."

Logan walked around to face her and popped his collar and pulled up to cover some of his face, "I don't dance," he said in monotone mocking her.

_**(A/N- He just got back form his date so he's wearing what he wore there.) **_

Raven glared at him, "Stop copying me."

He got up on her face and glared back playfully, "Stop copying me."

A grin crept across his tan features as he let out a light chuckle.

Suddenly a blonde stampede made its way over to the two.

"It's LOGAN!" shouted one.

"GET HIM!" shouted another.

Logan grimaced as he was tackled by the girls.

One jumped up, "I got his shirt!"

And sure enough Logan got up brushing him self off without his dress shirt but he still had his white beater on.

"Logan," whined the first one who had shouted, "You promised to dance with me."

"No way girlfriend," said another, "He promised to dance with me!"

Suddenly all the girl's began arguing that he was going to dance with them.

"Um…actually ladies' it er…" said Logan pointing at Raven searching for a name.

"Raven." said Lou….hahaha no Raven said it just checking to see if you were awake.

"Yeah you see it's err Raven's birthday and you know I promised to dance with her."

The girl's groaned and whined.

Raven gritted her teeth and turned to face him, "I'm not dancing with you."

Logan bent down and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me or dance with them." he said pointing at the girls.

Raven groaned as he led her out to the dance floor. The song changed from an upbeat song to a light slow song.

Raven stopped, "I err don't know how to…err…."

"You don't know how to dance." he said finishing her sentence for her.

Raven mentally groaned in embarrassment, "Yeah."

"Here it's easy I'll show you," he said taking her hands.

He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and he put his around her waist.

He smiled, "So I suppose you don't get out of that tower often huh?"

"We get out," she said, "Just not to do ...err normal things."

"Well what do you consider not normal?"

"You don't want to know."

Logan dismissed the subject and the two danced till the end of the song.

The two got back to the soda bar and Logan began serving out drinks as Raven sat back down on a stool.

Dick who had been waiting till after Logan and Raven finished dancing nonchalantly walked up to Logan.

"So Logan you old stud I see you're branching out from blonde girls." said Dick smirking.

"Shut up." said Logan throwing a dish rag at him.

"That's one of the girl's from the other night huh?"

"Yeah, her name's Raven."

Dick tilted his head and looked at Raven as if forming an opinion about her, "She's ok, a little creepy…but ok."

Logan rolled his eyes at Dick, "Whatever, you know that cute little red head's here."

"She is!" said Dick.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

Dick flipped the collar on his jacket, "I mean oh she is? That's cool."

"So you gonna ask her to dance?" said Logan getting a glass of water.

Dick ran his hands through his spiky hair, "I dunno, I'm always so nervous around her."

Logan spat out the water he had been drinking.

Dick cringed, "Ew man that's gross."

"YOU? NERVOUS? Dude you're never nervous….EVER!"

"I know I know be quiet. It's just I dunno something about her something….familiar."

"Here just go ask her!"

"But…"

"GO!" Logan grabbed Dick by the arm and threw him out onto the dance floor sending Dick crashing into Starfire.

"Friend Dick!" said Starfire, "Would you like to do the dancing with me?"

"Uh….."

Star's eyes saddened, "You do not have to."

"No, no I want to! I mean sure."

Star smiled and jumped up and down to the rhythm of the song.

Dick looked back at the soda bar at Logan who just shrugged.

Dick looked around to make sure no one he knew was watching him and began to jump up and down as well very awkwardly.

Starfire smiled.

Suddenly Starfire's and Raven's communicator's went off.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Raven, "Cell phone?"

Raven looked at her communicator, "Something like that."

She ran outside the club to find Starfire already there.

"Raven…it is Slade." she said.

Raven nodded and the two flew off to the park where Slade currently was.

They looked around to find no one, nothing, just an odd quiet calm.

Suddenly Slade burst out from the trees catching the girls by surprise. He swung his fist and it made contact with Raven's stomach sending her flying backwards into a tree.

Starfire flew forwards at Slade going at full force only for Slade to quickly dodge her and sending her crashing into Raven.

"So ladies who goes it?" asked Slade, "Have your dear titans remembered who you are?"

The girls didn't answer and just glared back.

"They don't remember? Well just remember girls tick tock." and with that Slade vanished.

"Well what was the point of that?" questioned Raven.

"I believe he was trying to do the spooking of us friend Raven."

Raven nodded.

"Take heart friend Raven they will remember us soon. We still are having 5 days left. We will get them to do the remembering."

"I hope so Star, I hope so."

_**So whadda ya think. Sry I haven't updated in a while! Well More reviews the sooner I'll update!**_


	3. Twistered Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_I'm soooo sorrrrryy I haven't updated, but between school and algebra it's hardddd so I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

It was the third day of the spell. It was Saturday a day full of dates, fun, and no homework.

But one thing going on in an apartment on East 29th Street was scheming…..

"Yo Dick!" shouted Victor (Cyborg) from the kitchen, "Breakfast is getting cold."

The tall, muscular man was standing over the stove grinning evilly at a piece of bacon. The teen was dressed in jeans and a basketball jersey.

Logan (Beast Boy) walked into the kitchen yawning, his green eyes clouded with sleep. He was clad only in a beater and purple boxer shorts with his brown hair sticking up in ever direction.

"Dudddeeeeeeee, it's too early." said Logan resting a tan arm on the kitchen counter.

"Its 11 o'clock, Logan."

"Yeah no person in their right mind gets out before noon."

"Exactly."

"Yeah…hey wait….did you just diss me?"

Dick (Robin) walked in still adorning his dark sunglasses and wearing black pajama pants.

"Sup Vic? Sup Logan?" he said upon entering.

"Nothin much Dick." said Victor.

"Whatever," said Logan.

"Wow Logan's grumpy today….yep everything's normal here," said Dick, "What's for breakfast?"

" Bacon and eggs," said Victor putting some onto his plate and walking over to his place at the counter to chow down.

"WHAT? BACON? EGGS? THAT'S MURDER!" shouted Logan, "I'd rather starve." he said crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose up into the air.

"Then starve you must," said Dick sitting down next to Victor with a large helping of bacon and eggs on his plate

Logan rolled his emerald eyes and went and poured himself some Wheaties. Oh yes, Logan loves his Wheaties.

"Yo veggie man I swear you were an animal in another life," said Victor laughing.

"Shut Up," said Logan while attempting to throw a Wheatie at Vic's head but missed by like three feet.

"Yo are you two busy today?" asked Dick looking up from his bacon and eggs.

"I've got football practice," said Vic.

"Um…I've got….stuff…" said Logan.

The boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ok, ok I got nothing," said Logan throwing his hands up defeated.

"Great then you wouldn't mind helping me with something." said Dick.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well do you remember that red head girl from last night?" asked Dick looking idly at the floor.

"Yess…why? Do you 'like her' like her? I knew you DID!" laughed Logan.

"Well you see I found her tower and I wanted to go see her."

"Awww das so cute."

"C'mon please will you go with me?"

"Fine fine whatever…"

Two hours later….

"C'mon Dick! You've tried on every suit in your closet! Personally I don't even think you need a suit." shouted Logan impatiently form outside his friend's door.

"Well what do you think?" asked Dick coming out wearing a black suit.

"Fine, sure, whatever CAN WE GO NOW?"

"Wait you've got to wear a suit too I don't want to look stupid."

"Too late."

"Speak for yourself salad head."

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up." Logan went into his room and put on a brown blazer over his white t-shirt and jeans, "Happy, now?"

"Sure let's go, we can take my motorcycle for part of the way."

"Part of the way? Hey it's not like she lives in the middle of a lake or something."

Back at the tower…..

'Ding Dong' the Titan's door bell went off. Yes, they have a door bell, and if they didn't now they do.

Raven looked up form her book about amnesia, "We have a door bell?"

Starfire got up excitedly from the couch, "It is too early for the 'man of post'. Who could it be?"

Raven shrugged and the two of them made their way over to door. They pressed a button and the door 'swooshed' open revealing who other then Logan and Dick.

"Oh Raven? I had no idea you lived here!" said Logan lying through his teeth.

"Yeah what a coincidence," said Raven in monotone.

"Friends Dick and Logan what are you doing here?"

"Yeah what _are_ you doing here?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Well…err….we were in the neighborhood." said Dick nervously.

"We live in the middle of a lake." said Raven looking over Dick's shoulder to see an old wooden boat tied a rock.

"Yeah well…umm…we like to go deep lake fishing."

"Without a net?" asked Star.

"Logan catches the fish in his big mouth."

"Hey!" said Logan offended.

"Friends would you like to enter our domain?" asked Star.

The two boys nodded and entered.

"And you look so nice!" said Star sweetly.

"Yeah what's with the suits?" asked Raven.

"What is this? 20 questions?" grumbled Logan to himself.

Dick started fiddling with his keys nervously, "Um...we were…err…at a funeral…" tried Dick nudging Logan in the arm for help.

"Um…yeah a friend…he died…we buried him." said Logan.

"Oh really?" asked Raven not buying it.

"My goodness friends I am deeply sorry for your loss! What was his name?" asked Star.

"Um….well Logan knew him better than I did. So Logan…uh yeah…tell him his name?" said Dick.

"Um…it was," Logan spotted Dick playing nervously with his keys and spotted the one for his motorcycle, "Um it was Davidson, Harley Davidson."

"Oh, well I am sure Mr. Davidson is in a better place now." said Star sadly.

"Um, yes, yes he is."

"Would you like to partake in the past time of 'Cyclone'?" asked Star excitedly.

"Cyclone?" asked Dick.

"Is that not the game where you move into difficult positions on the mat filled with colorful spheres?"

"You mean Twister?" asked Logan.

"Yes, yes the storm game."

"Super…" said Raven sarcastically.

"Oh but that would be most inappropriate for you have just come the grieving ceremony for your friend Harley."

"No that's ok," said Dick quickly, "I think this would help me move on from the grief."

"Glorious!" said Star as she went to go and fetch the game.

"I'll help you with that," said Raven walking after her friend.

"Yes friend Raven?" asked Star turning to face her.

"Star, we're supposed to be trying to get there memory back, not play Twister, which might I add is an irrational and pointless game which could possibly cause serious injuries."

"Oh friend Raven you must do the 'lighting up' as friend Beast Boy would say. It is just a bit of fun, and possibly just being near us will help them remember."

Meanwhile in the TV room….

"Very cool Dick," said Logan sarcastically.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah but dude you need to lighten up, just relax and play cool."

"_YOU_ are telling _ME_ to play cool? Wow I feel so switched."

"Shut Up, be nice, I'm trying to help you here."

"I know, I know."

The girls returned. Starfire skipping happily towards then, Raven walking behind her.

"Friend Dick would you like to help me with the setting up?" asked Star.

"Uh sure," said Dick.

"Close your mouth," muttered Logan from beside him.

Dick shut it instantly and followed Star to got help her set up.

"So you know how to play?" asked Logan wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Raven rolled her eyes and followed Starfire.

Logan mentally slapped himself, "Well that went well."

"So who's gonna spin?" asked Dick.

"Oh darn well I guess I'll just have to sit out," said Raven inching away from the Twister mat quickly, happy to have an excuse not to play.

"No, there is no need friend Raven for I have taught Silkie how to spin." said Star.

"You taught Silkie how to spin? Why?" asked Raven lifting an eyebrow.

"Um…because." said Star looking at the floor.

"Ohhhh…k."

"What's a Silkie?" asked Dick.

"I shall got and fetch him," said Star running out of the room.

The two boys looked at Raven expecting an answer.

"All though you will, you don't want to know. Trust me." she said in monotone.

"HERE HE IS!" said Star holding up Silkie.

"Eww that's just plain wrong," said Dick in disgust.

"You do not like Silkie?" asked Star sadly.

"I think he's kinda cute," said Logan going up to 'pet' (Can you even pet Silkie?) Silkie.

"I think he likes you," said Star.

Dick fumed with jealousy.

"I think I've seen this fella before," said Logan, "where did you get him?"

"Um…that is a very long story," said Star nervously.

"Yeah, let's just say we didn't get him from a pet store," said Raven.

"Oh well, Ok little funky dude show us what you got." said Logan as Star placed Silkie in front of the spinner.

1 hour and many uncomfortable positions later….

"Damn Silkie to hell," muttered Raven to herself.

Maybe Silkie just had an off day; maybe he had it out for Raven. No one knows, but what we do know is that Raven was having an uncomfortable and embarrassing twister match...

Right now Raven's feet where next to each other down at one end with one hand stretching over Logan's chest and the other tight next to one of his hands. Logan himself was doing a sort of bridge thing.

Star and Dick where quite tangled up themselves.

"Star, what exactly did you teach Silkie?' asked Raven.

"Friend maybe he is just having the 'day of off'?"

"He better be."

"What's wrong Rae? Not having fun?" asked Logan in a cocky manner.

"Shut up, and don't call me Rae."

"Sure thing, Ravie."

Raven was about to open her mouth to protest but instead she was sent toppling down on top of Logan.

"Well this isn't awkward," said Logan sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Raven lifted her head and noticed just how awkward the situation really was. She was lying sprawled on top of him; they could each fell the heat of each others blush.

She backed off of him and he got up and offered her his hand. She ignored it and got up by herself brushing herself off.

"I guess that means you two are out," said Dick, his competitive nature showing off.

"Yup, now it's just and Star," said Logan smiling at Dick shooting a glance at Star then back at Dick in an insinuating manner.

Dick returned the look with an eye roll but couldn't help a blush slowly tint his face pink.

"Yo, Rae why dontcha give me a tour of this funky tower?" asked Logan hooing to give Dick and Star some alone time.

"Why?" she asked folding her arms.

"Cause the colors in this room totally clash with my skin, I'm more of an autumn." he said smiling humorously.

"Whatever," said Raven walking out of the room with him.

The two reached the long hall way.

"Whoa this place is huge!" shouted Logan, "Whoa dude I can here my echo!"

'echo, echo, echo' came his reply as his sound waves bounced around the long hallway.

"You're so childish." she said.

"So you noticed?" he said smiling.

They walked further down the hallway when a certain door caught Logan's eye.

"Yo dudette this room has your name on it." he said looking at the door marked 'RAVEN'.

She gave him a 'So?' look.

"Let's go IN!" he said running through the door before Raven had a chance to stop him.

"Don't touch anything, and get out." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh look it's a funky mirror," he said picking up Raven's mirror that leads into her mind.

"Put. That. Down. Now."

"Ya know what?" said Logan ignoring Raven, "this seems familiar."

"Put it down Beast Boy."

"Oh yeah dude that's where!" he said snatching away Raven's cloak and throwing it around him self looking into the mirror, "Who could ever learn to love a Beast?" he said in a low dramatic voice.

"Give me it back," she said.

"What's that Belle?' he asked laughing.

She snatched back her cloak and placed her mirror gently on the table.

"We're leaving," she said walking out her door.

"Whatever Miss. Grump," but before he left he took another glance at the mirror. Suddenly a picture of him except he was green, Raven, a half metal man, and giant red demon flashed across his mind.

"You coming?" came Raven's voice breaking his train of though.

"What? Oh yeah."

They began walking back to the living room.

"You ok?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay off that Mountain Dew though."

Meanwhile…..

Silkie had decided he was hungry and wobbled off to eat the couch. So there was Star and Dick, tangled up, both refusing to lose."

The looked at each other with a desire to win in their eyes, or sunglasses in Dick's case.

"YO!" came Logan's voice making them both lose their balance and fall on top of one another.

"Smooth move," said Raven sarcastically.

Dick looked up and right on top of him was Star he looked up and their eyes met. He felt like he was numb, nothing crossed his mind as he stared into those green orbs.

"Robin…" he said quietly to himself so quietly that only Starfire picked it up.

Her eyes widened.

"I...I have to go." he said quickly getting up, "C'mon Logan."

"What? Why?" asked Logan.

But it was no use Dick had already began to drag him out the door.

"BYE GIRLS!" called Logan.

"No but WAIT!" shouted Star.

'Slam'

The door shut, drowning her out.

Raven looked at her friend then to the door in which the boys had exited and couldn't help but fell a twang of disappointment.

"He said his name…" said Star quietly.

"What?"

"He said…Robin."

Outsude…

"Dude what the heck is your problem?" asked Logan.

"Something strange happened in there Logan. I felt like I was two people at the same time."

"Dude no more pizza for you after 8 o'clock."

"No I'm serious, I felt like…."

"Like?' asked Logan impatiently.

"Like I was someone else…"

**_Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh I rock iceeee! So review please I luv u all my faithful reviewers! SO REVIEW!_**


	4. The Finger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Alrighty, here we go! Hope you enjoy it! **_

It was Sunday, the fourth day of the 'spell', so the three boys: Logan (Beast Boy), Dick (Robin), and Victor (Cyborg) had to go to Church.

**(A/N- Ok yeah this is just in the story, I hope no one gets offended if they have like different religions, this is just for the story.) **

Victor walked into Logan's room and shook him so he would wake. It was 6 o' clock in the morning and a very difficult time for a teenage boy to wake up.

"Hey Logan, Logan, get your tan butt up," said Victor.

"No, NO! Not the snow bunnies! I swear I did my HOMEWORK! Don't eat me!" shouted Logan thrashing in his sleep.

"I swear all that TV is messing up your brain." muttered Vic to himself. He sighed and pushed Logan some more to get him to wake, "Logan WAKE UP dude."

"Wazzamatta?" asked Logan drowsily looking at Victor, "Dude its 6 a.m. What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Logan, we're leaving for church in an hour."

"Yes mother."

Victor rolled his eyes and went to the door of Logan's messy room, "Don't give me any back sass, and clean your room young man."

Logan groaned and threw the covers over his head.

Dick was already up. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, his sunglasses covering the black circles under his eyes. He took a large gulp of coffee in order to block out the sleepy feeling that seemed to over come his senses.

Vic walked in wearing nice dress pants and a dress shirt, "Pull an all nighter?"

Dick gave a lop sided smile, "Is it that obvious?"

Vic laughed, "What were thinking about?"

"I just can't get her out of my head."

"The red head huh?"

"Yeah her name's Starfire."

"Hmm…that's a cool name."

"Yeah it's pretty."

"You got it baddd." laughed Victor.

"How can you tell?"

"Well besides the fact you're drooling…"

Dick blushed and wiped his mouth, "You know what's weird? I swear I've seen her before. I feel like I've known her for a long time, and I can't get her out of my head."

"Yeah maybe there was this bad guy like Blade and he put a spell on us to make us forget we even knew those girls and think we're different people…."

The looked at each other…

"NAH!"

Logan walked in wearing boxer shorts, a dress shirt, and shoes.

"Yo Logan forgetting something?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, any coffee left?"

"Your PANTS!" they said in unison as Logan headed for the front door to their apartment.

"Nah, that's ok I'll go without."

"LOGAN!"

"Jeez, ya'll can't take a joke."

"Ya know what Logan? You're one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." said Logan coming back into the room wearing black dress pants.

At Church…

The boys ended up arriving late because of Logan and Dick arguing over who would sit in the front seat. Dick won.

They quietly got into a pew in the back.

"Great now we're late, great job guys." said Victor.

"Well it wasn't _my_ fault. It was the crazy guy behind us giving us the finger."

"Yeah go figure Dick. In the city?"

"Yeah but I mean who invented the finger?"

"Shut up Dick it's the Homily."

"Yeah but I mean did they try other stuff first?"

"Dick…shhhh…."

"But I mean were they like," he sticks up his pinky, "Nope," his ring finger, "Nope," his middle finger, "YES."

"Oh my gawd I am not having this conversation with you."

"Don't say gawd. That's blasphemy." said Logan.

"I didn't even know you knew a word like blasphemy." said Victor.

"I mean c'mon were they like JUST LOOK AT MY FINGER AND YOU'LL KNOW MAN. CAN'T YOU SEE IM MAD!"

"Shh…" said an elderly lady in front of them.

"Dick put your fingers down." hissed Victor.

Logan rolled his eyes and noticed a cute girl behind them, "Hey sweetheart come here often?"

"Every Sunday, my aunt's a nun here."

"Well you know what they say 'start your day off the holy way'." he said

"Ah hem," said the priest clearing his throat, "let us say a prayer."

The church bowed their heads.

The priest noticed Dick with his middle fingers in the air and Logan chatting with the girl, "Let us say an _extra_ prayer for _certain_ individuals."

Victor was mortified and hoped no one he knew was at church today.

Logan was mad his conversation was interrupted.

Dick was confused why the priest was looking at him strangely.

"Dick put down the fingers and no one gets hurt." said Victor quietly.

After prayer it was time for the Eucharist and they all got in line.

"Ok snack time!" said Logan.

"That's it I'm never taking you to Church again." growled Victor.

Logan and Dick exchanged high fives.

Eventually Church ended.

In the car…

"DAMN!" said Logan.

"What Logan? What's wrong?" asked Dick.

"I forgot to get that hot girls phone number."

At the tower….

"Good morning friend Raven I hope you had a pleasant slumber." said Star picking at her food sadly.

"It was ok. What about you? How was did you sleep Star?" said Raven.

"I will not be able to sleep until Robin and the boys are home and safe."

"Yeah I know. It seems so weird not having Beast Boy here."

"You mean all the boys."

"Yeah that's what I said."

"No friend Raven you said Beast Boy."

"Oh…well whatever…you know what I mean."

"I wish there was a way to make fried Cyborg remember. Surely he would be the easiest." said Star.

"Yeah no matter how many times he refuses to show it he even has more common sense than Robin."

"Wait friend Raven maybe there IS a way to make him remember," said Star smiling.

"How?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"I think it is time we make the telephone calling to Titans East."

At Club Babaloo…

Raven and Star arrived at the club.

"Possibly we should wait here for friend Bumblebee," said Starfire.

"Good idea," said Raven.

Star spotted Logan scanning the dance floor from the soda bar.

"Friend Raven," said Star smiling, "I think Logan is looking for someone."

"Whatever," said Raven in monotone.

"Friend Raven I think Logan is looking for a _certain_ someone."

"That's nice."

"Raven, Logan's looking for you."

"Oh well um…..hey is that the bathroom? I think I'll go in there," said Raven quickly.

"Friend Raven you are not trying to avoid friend Beast Boy are you?"

"Um…no what would give you that idea?"

Star smiled knowingly, "Oh no reason."

Raven nodded uncertainly and left to go to the restroom.

"Star? Girl is that you?" asked Bee walking in to give Star a hug (haha that's such a girl thing).

"Friend Bumblebee! It is a pleasure to once again see you."

"Yeah I know it's been too long."

"Yes it has."

"So thanks for filling me in on Sparky. We'll get Slade if it's the last thing we do."

"Most certainly, friend."

"So where's Sparky?"

"He is the disc jockey."

"Ok I'll get tin-man to remember."

Bee walked up to the DJ stand. Cyborg was there wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. He was currently chatting with a girl with dark brownish slightly blonde hair. The girl was wearing a pink tube top with a denim skirt.

Bee couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with jealousy.

She walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse but I need to have a _private_ conversation with the DJ, if you don't mind."

The girl flipped her hair, "Um actually I do. Wait in the line."

Vic raised his eyebrows in an amused sort of way.

"Oh no you didn't girlie." said Bee.

"Actually it's Jackie and don't you '_girlie_' me you little tramp."

People started to gather around the arguing pair, intrigued by the verbal fight.

"Oh would you like to take this outside?"

"Maybe I would." said Jackie slapping Bee across the face.

"WHOO! CATFIGHT!" shouted a guy from the crowd.

Bee turned slowly around to face the girl with pure hatred in her eyes. Bee in return slapped Jackie and stomped on her high heeled shoes.

Jackie gasped, "Oh no you didn't those are my _NEW_ Jimmy Choos! I don't have deal with this. I'll see you _NEXT_ chapter." and with that Jackie stormed out of the building.

"Yeah you better run girl," muttered Bee. She turned around to face Victor, "Sup Sparky?"

"Um…do I know you?" he asked confused.

"Yes…and no. It's confusing."

"Um…ok. Nice moves over there."

"Well you should see my dance moves."

"Are you asking me to dance?" he asked wearing lop sided smile.

"Maybe."

"Well I guess I can get some one else to DJ for a few minutes." he handed it over to a random guys and went to go dance with Bee.

Meanwhile…

Raven came back from the bathroom and met Star who was currently slurping some water at the soda bar, "Ugh it' so nasty why are public bathrooms always wet? Does a wet dog just go in there and shake or something."

"Greetings friend Raven."

Raven nodded in Star's direction the form of a 'hi'.

"Friend Raven, I believe that Bumblebee is doing a glorious job." said Star pointing towards the dance floor.

Raven looked towards the dance floor and it seemed as if Victor and Bee were tearing it up, "We'll it looks like they're having fun," said Raven smirking.

"Sure does," Logan from behind the two.

Raven jumped slightly then turned to face him.

Logan wiggled his eyebrows and said, "What Rae did I scare you?"

"No," said Rae through gritted teeth, "Shouldn't you be working at the soda bar, helping costumers."

"Nah I rather hang with my two favorite ladies," said Logan in cocky matter.

"Oh thank you friend Logan for being so nice," said Star

"No prob," said Logan, "So Rae what did you do today?"

"Nothing, and don't call me Rae," said Raven getting very frustrated by that obnoxious nickname.

"Well _I_ went to Church."

"Well good for you." said Raven in a tone that clearly spelled out that she didn't care.

"Hey Logan, Raven…and of course Starfire," said Dick walking up and smiling at Star.

"Oh hello friend Dick it is gaudy finding you at this domain," said Star

"Um yeah fancy meeting you here too, Star."

"Would you like to join me on the floor of dancing?"

"Sure," said Dick blushing, "I'd love too."

"Well they're not obvious," said Logan sarcastically once the two had walked away.

"Tell me about it." groaned Raven.

Back on the dance floor…

"Yo girl you're one heck of a dancer." said Vic smiling at Bee.

"Yeah I ruled the dances at HIVE."

"HIVE?" asked Victor pausing. A picture briefly flashed across his mind of a room that looked like the inside of a beehive. He was there but he was half metal…

"Um…never mind."

"Sure," said Victor not wanting to dwell on the subject, but something seemed…familiar.

"So were do you go to school?"

"Jump City High, I'm the football captain there ya know." said Victor.

"I always pictured you as the jock type, Sparkey." said Bee smiling.

"Always? Sparkey?"

"Um…yeah never mind."

"I have a feeling your not telling me something."

Bee looked him in the eyes but quickly changed the subject, "So I bet you made your own car too." she laughed kidding.

"How did you know about my baby? What are you some kind of stalker?" said Victor backing away.

"No Cyborg I'm your friend Bumblebee." she said but quickly clapped a hand over hert mouth swearing under her breath.

"What the…?" mental images of the titans flashed through his mind and very clearly one of Slade.

"Sparkey?" asked Bee concerned walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What the heck are you getting at?" sad Victor grabbing his football jacket and walking quickly out of the club.

Bee followed him running, "Cyborg it's who are!" She now understood it. Cyborg was starting to remember, she had to make him remember or risk losing him forever.

"WHO I AM? I'm Victor Stone, Captain of the JPH football team, DJ. I'm not some machine!" he said yelling at her.

"But your much more than that. It's Slade…he some how made you forget who you are!"

"This is who I am." He said motioning at himself.

"But don't you remember the Titans…don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry this is just too…too weird." and with that he took down the street.

Bee remained planted in her spot, "Oh Cyborg what am I goin to do with you?" she asked quietly to herself…

_**Ooh cliffhanger! REVIEW!**_


	5. Call Me, We'll Do Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**_Ok ya'll, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Sorry, but I got kinda bored with this fic, cause I started _Trouble with Tabloids, A Day in Titans Tower, Coolest School_, and _The Titans Bathroom Reader _and I'm enjoying writing those, so please check them out._ _I'm updating, and would have done so sooner, if my internet hadn't broke. I actually wrote this about a month ago, just couldn't log on the internet on my dad's computer so I could update. _**

"You have tried your best, friend Bumblebee," said Starfire encouragingly.

"I guess, well...Sparkey always was hard headed," laughed Bee.

The trio of Titan girls had returned to the Tower, though slightly downtrodden due to the lack of progress made with Cyborg. It was the morning after, and the three sat at the counter in the kitchen to try and fix this disaster.

Outside it was a gloomy purple sky, think clouds spread over it covering the sun. Rain drizzled down from the sky, making the streets of jump city a plethora of umbrellas. The waves crashed up on the rocky sides of Titan Island as the three girls silently stood, waiting for an idea, or a miracle.

"Here," said Raven handing each of them a cup of herbal tea, "this will calm you down."

Bee looked skeptically at the greenish brown liquid, "What is it?"

"Herbal tea," said Raven taking a sip.

Bee looked uncertain, "What? Is this like some of your magic mojo?"

"No," replied Raven taking a sip of her own tea, "It will calm you down. Drink it."

Bee frowned, "Ok…but if I end up face up in a casket due to this; I will haunt you for the rest of your natural life."

Raven smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

She hesitantly took a sip of the tea, "It's not…bad, but I don't think could drink it everyday like you."

Raven shrugged, "To each their own."

Star frowned, "It has not much sugar."

Raven cocked her head, "I usually add none or just a little, Starfire."

Star nodded, "Well then I shall add more." She flew to the cabinet and grasped the sugar bowl, and dumped all of the contents into her tea.

"Uh…Star?" said Raven cautiously, "I don't think you should-."

"Nonsense Raven," interrupted Starfire, "Sugar is one of the most joyous concoctions on this fair planet."

Bee cringed, "No Star, maybe you shouldn't-."

But she was too late; Starfire had drained the tea in one gulp. Raven and Bee sat there dumbstruck.

"Deeeeeeeelicious!" shouted Star, standing up abruptly, and throwing her hands into the air, almost knocking over Bumblebee and Raven's mugs in the process.

"Umm…err…I'm glad you like it," said Raven uncertainly.

"Is there anymore?" asked Star excitedly.

Bee quickly took the mug out of the Star's hands, "Umm, maybe you should hold off on the tea for a little while."

"Agreed," said Starfire, "For I believe the sugar's magical powers are beginning to take affect me."

"Yeah," said Bee placing the mug in the sink, "I second that."

"So," said Raven, speaking what was on everyone's mind, "What do we do now?"

…silence…

"Err," said Starfire unsure.

"Wait!" said Bee placing a hand to her forehead, "I think Raven's funky tea is affecting me, I'm getting an idea!"

Raven frowned, "It's not funky-."

But Bee interrupted, "Why doesn't Star ask Robin on a date?"

"What?" asked Star, alarmed.

"Hmm, that's a possibility," said Raven thinking about it.

"But, but no I couldn't possibly-." started Star, but was ignored.

"Yeah see she could ask him out and get him to remember," said Bee.

"-ask him out, it would be a disaster! He would most definitely not say-."

Raven nodded at Bumblebee, "And if he remembers, he can get the other two to remember."

"-yes to me, and it would be most awkward since it would not really be the Robin I know, and he probably does not-."

"So all we have to do is get Star to ask Robin out," said Bee.

"-care for me at all." stuttered Star.

"Starfire," interrupted Raven, "He cares for you, I know he does. All you have to do is get him to remember and you'll have him back." said Raven gently.

"But Raven…," said Star in an embarrassed sort of way, "I have never asked an Earth boy to leave his abode."

Bee laughed, "Well then I don't think its Raven you should be going to for help, Star."

"Excuse me," said Raven with edge in her voice, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that you don't really have any experience with guys, is all." said Bee nonchalantly.

Raven glared, "I've had plenty of experience with guys."

Bee laughed, "Really? When was your last date then?"

"…I hate you," glared Raven.

Bee smirked, "C'mon Star let's go!"

The three girls were in Starfire's room, sitting on her pink circular bed. They had grabbed all of the phones, which where cordless, in the tower and Star was getting prepared to ask out her first "Earth boy".

"Ok," said Bee, "The key to this is confidence. When you call act like it doesn't matter if he says yes or no."

Starfire nodded.

Raven tilted her head, "Yes, but don't push him out the door."

Star nodded once again.

"And be sincere," said Raven in monotone.

"But not totally mushy."

"And remember not to shout."

"But don't be too quiet that he can't hear you."

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Starfire, "Please, both of your advice is confusing me."

"Sorry Star," said Raven.

"Yeah me too," said Bee, "Just follow everything _I_ said. After all I _am_ the expert."

Raven glared, "Just because I don't get asked doesn't mean people don't flirt with me," she said getting aggravated.

Bee smirked, "Hark! Is this Raven the emotionless goth vying for some masculine attention?"

"So?" said Raven in her monotonous voice, "Lots of guys flirt with me."

Bee rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah big deal, Beast Boy. You know the only reason you're proud of that is because all those other girls want him, and now he's tall and cute."

Raven said with slight surprise, "He flirts with me?"

Even Starfire looked at her with a dumbstruck look, "Um friend Raven I believe the saying is 'duh'."

Bee smirked.

Raven shook her head trying to clear her blush, "You're wrong Bee."

"Yeah, yeah," said Bee brushing it off.

"He was cute before," said Raven quietly so only she could hear.

"Alright Starfire," said Bumblebee, "Now all you have to do is ask him out."

Star took the phone from Bee's hand, "I understand."

"And remember," said Bee, "Be yourself."

"Yeah," muttered Raven, "Just pretend you're not a Tameranian alien, who's been his friend for three years."

Bee glared, "Thanks for the help Rae."

Raven smirked.

Star dialed Robin's apartment number that he had given her the night before, "It's ringing," she said fearfully.

"Relax Star, he probably won't even answer the first time," said Bee.

"Ok," said Star relaxing a bit more.

"Hello?" came Dick's (Robin's) voice.

"EEP!" screeched Starfire tossing the phone in the air and zapping it with a starbolt.

"Uh…" said Raven.

"Well that's … good…now maybe next time you can actually talk to him," said Bee hopefully.

"I am not ready for this, friends," Star sadly.

Raven patted her awkwardly on the back, "It'll be ok Star."

"How many times do you think it will take for her to ask him out?" whispered Bee to Raven.

"Four," said Raven certainly.

"Why four?" asked Bee.

"Because we only have four phones."

Three out of the four phones left were used by Starfire. The second phone call was answered by Vic, and Starfire freaked and sent it flying out her bedroom window.

The third phone call Star handed to Bumblebee and Bee had to pretend she was a telemarketer, Star then proceeded to blast the phone saying that it contained, "the luck of badness."

The fourth phone call Star was so excited that Dick answered that with her alien strength, she broke the phone in half.

"Ok," said Bee, "Moment of truth Star…" she said handing her the phone.

"Oh X'hal," sighed Star, "Well here goes…most everything friends."

_**Good? Bad? Crap?**_


	6. Tough Cookie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy with pre-highschool stuff. And once I start school, my chapters may come in a little slower. But I hope you enjoy this one. **_

"_Ok," said Bee, "Moment of truth Star…" she said handing her the phone. _

"_Oh X'hal," sighed Star, "Well here goes…most everything friends." _

"Star…" said Raven slowly, "Are you going to dial?"

Star looked from Raven to Bumblebee, "What if he does not wish to speak with me?"

"He will Starfire," said Bumblebee comfortingly, "Just dial."

Starfire dialed the boy's apartment number and waited for it to ring.

_Ringg… _

Star bit her lip trying to remember the tips Raven and Bumblebee gave her.

…_ringgg…._

Oh X'hal, what if he-.

"Hello?" came a clearly male voice from the other end.

"Dick? This is your friend Starfire."

"Uh-," began the voice.

"Shush, you must do the listening," said Star trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Um…kay?"

"We may have not been friends very long in your mind's eyes, but I believe that there has been a…connection? If that is the word for it…So I was wondering if I may be so bold as to ask you to accompany me on a…"

She froze unsure of what to do. Raven and Bee made movements for hr to carry on.

"..on a date," she finished and let out a breath of fresh air. She had done it, she had concurred her fears. She felt as though she could to anything, she was unstoppable, she was-.

"Uh Star," came the voice, "This is Logan."

-a gloushworm.

"L-Logan?" she stuttered fearfully.

Bee rolled off of the bed in a fit of silent laughter, and Raven patted Star on the arm, consoling her.

"Yeahhh," he drawled, "Um, want me to get Dick?"

She sweat dropped.

"That would e most helpful, yes."

"DICK! YOUR BABE'S ON THE PHONE!" came Logan's voice from the phone, it was so loud that Starfire had to wrench it away from her ear, the two other girls in the room moved in to listen.

"Starfire?" came Dick's voice in the background.

The sound of Vic laughing could be heard, "I love how he knows exactly who that is."

Bee smiled and mouthed, 'Told ya,' to Starfire.

"Starfire?" came the eager voice of Dick.

"Hello friend Dick, I have something I would like to…ask you?"

"Same here," said Dick with a slightly nervous tone, "I've been trying to call you all day but our phone's been ringing off the hook."

Star blushed, "That is…most unfortunate."

Dick laughed, "Yeah we've had some pretty crazy calls, but anyway you wanted to ask me something?"

Star laughed nervously, "That is alright, you may proceed to go first."

Dick gulped, "O-okay, umm…I was wondering…ya know if you wanted to go…well…out on a date?"

Star furrowed her eyebrows, "Why yes I would like to do the dating, but who would I be dating with?" she asked confusedly.

"Me!" shouted Dick, "I uh mean me."

"I would love to!" shrieked Starfire, accidentally throwing the phone in the air, "Friend's he has asked me to leave my quarters! You were correct, he does appreciate me in more than a friend manner!"

"Starfire…," said Raven irritatingly rubbing her temples.

"The phone," finished Bee laughing.

"Eep!" shrieked Star, "Friend Dick, friend Dick, are you present?"

Dick laughed, "Yeah I'm here Star, how about I meet you at Le Poisson at around 8 o'clock tonight?"

"That sounds marvelous!" said Starfire, "Goodbye friend Dick."

"Yeah, see ya Starfire."

They hung up.

"GLORIOUS!" sang Starfire, "I am to go dating with friend Dick!" she twirled around and then fell unceremoniously on her bed, "I am happy," she stated.

Be laughed, "I'm glad."

"Good job Star," said Raven nodding.

"I didn't know ya had it in you Star," said Bee smirking, "Good job."

"Many thanks," said Starfire blushing.

Bee smiled, "Yeah now all we need to do is get Rave to admit she thinks BB is gorgeous, and this day will have a lot of progression."

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted Raven, a vase blew up. Raven coughed, "Sorry Star."

Starfire sighed, "It is fine friend Raven. Now what must we do?"

"Well," said Bee, glancing around Star's room for a clock. She found the Mumbo shaped one and said, "Well its noon now, and I have things to do, I'll be back just in time to help you get ready for your date."

"What do you have to do?" asked Raven.

Bee smirked proudly, "I looked up the JCHS website and found their sports page, and found out that the football team is practicing today at 2pm."

"And Cyborg will be there," said Raven knowingly.

"Exactly, I'm gonna take another stab at this 'convincing' thing," said Bee.

Star gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in horror, "You're going to stab friend Cyborg?"

Raven shook her head, "No, no Star it's just an expression."

"Oh…" said Star cocking her head.

"Alright ladies, well I'm off, my communicator's on, if you want to reach me," said Bumblebee and flew off down the hall.

"Should we worry?" asked Raven, turning to face Starfire.

Starfire shook her head of fiery hair, "No, friend Bumblebee, is a toughened cookie."

_(at the stadium...)_

Bumblebee landed just outside the JCHS football stadium and walked in and sat on the bleachers.

Inside the stadium were the orange and black Tigers practicing, and she noticed the quarterback right away. A tall, bald, dark skinned Victor Stone. He was wearing an orange jersey with a black tiger on the front and the standard football uniform. He put his black helmet on top his bald head and got in position to run a play.

She looked over to the sideline and spotted the cheerleaders being chatted up by the changeling himself, Logan. He was currently talking to the girl Bee had gotten in a fight with, and won, at Babaloo yesterday. Jackie, or whatever the heck her name was.

Dick looked nowhere in sight.

Logan glanced up from where he was talking and spotted Bumblebee and waved. Jackie glared, "So Logan baby, what were you saying?"

But Logan ignored her and walked up the bleachers toward Bee.

Jackie pulled a face and then picked up her orange pom-poms and got ready to cheer.

"Hey," said Logan sitting next to her.

"Hey yourself," said Bee smiling, "I see you come here to do business," she said motioning towards the cheerleaders.

Logan laughed, "They're nice and all, but they're not my type. What are you doing here?"

"Came to watch the practice," said Bee glancing out into the field.

He nodded, "yeah it's a cool game…I'd get my ass kicked if I tried, but a fun game."

Bee laughed.

"So," said Logan scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Is uh," he cleared his throat, "Is Raven here?"

Bee raised an eyebrow, "She's back home with Starfire."

Logan buried his face in his hands and laughed, "Oh gawd, Starfire. I feel so bad about the conversation on the phone today, I tried to tell her I wasn't Dick but-."

Bee held up a hand to interrupt, "It's fine, no big."

"Ah well, Dick asked her out in the end, He's home primping and getting ready for his _big date_," he said laughing.

"Strangely enough, the thought of Robin primping isn't weird at all," said Bee laughing along with him.

"Robin?" asked Logan.

"Um, well that's what Star's always callin' him."

"Ooh," said Logan nodding slowly. Suddenly his eyes seemed to get glazed over as a flash of Dick… in the ugliest looking spandex on the face of the planet, appeared in his mind.

"_If you can't tell me what happened, I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail. You need to remember." _

_flash_

"_Who is Slade?" _

_flash_

"…_or spar with me in the gym?" _

Logan opened his eyes and blinked. What was going on with him, he just remembered Dick's voice in his head. He experienced emotions that went from rage, to confusion, to happiness. What on Earth was going on with him?

"Logan? Bee calling Logan, do you read?"

"Wha-…?" asked Logan stupidly, ruffling up his brown hair.

"I was asking you how long Victor's been playing?" asked Bee confused.

Logan shrugged, "Oh, um, about 8 years I think. He's pretty good. I secretly think he's made out of metal. He's taken too many hits not to be," he joked.

Bee laughed, but it was forced.

She looked out on the football filed to see Victor receive a pass, but this guy on his team didn't seem to want to stop, even though the play did. Vic had even removed his helmet when…

WHAM

The other bulky football player collided with Cyborg and sent him hurling to the ground.

"Sparkey!" shouted Bee running down to him form the bleachers and pushing through scared cheerleaders and Victor's angry coach, who was now yelling at the other player.

Bee knelt down beside Victor, "Vic? Victor, …ummm…Vicky?"

Cy turned so he was on his back and looked at her properly, "Huh?"

"_There's not a man alive that can tell me what to do." _

_flash_

"_If it's your mission, how come he's in charge?" _

_flash_

"_Hey there, Bee. Haven't seen you since –." _

"_Since you betrayed headmaster and ruined our school?"_

"_I was gonna say 'the Sadie Hawkins Dance', but yeah, that too."_

_flash_

"_See you later…Sparkey." _

Victor blinked his eyes a few times, "Bee?"

Bumblebee smiled, "Hey Cyborg."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Cyborg?"

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry about the lack of BBRae in here, the next chapter should have a decent amount, and it'll have Star and Rob's date. Please review, and I love it when you guys tell me what you liked best! **_

_**Much Love, **_

**_VeelaChic _**


End file.
